Little Flashes
by twilly
Summary: Bigger than a drabble, smaller than a one shot. Mini stories based on fantastic prompts around the fandom.
1. Fac Fic Flash Fic 1: Legs

Written for Fan Fic Flash Fic's first ever prompt in January. The prompt was a picture of a man from behind with his lady's legs You can see the prompt and the other entries at fanficflashfic. blogspot. com. au [slash] 2013_01_01_archive. html

* * *

My world shattered.

I wanted to scream at him, hit him, and tear the whore out of his arms, but I couldn't move.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

There was nothing but an agonizing void.

I turned to flee but slammed into an unexpected mass. It steadied me, keeping me on my feet.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I was just getting ready to call you."

I looked up into my husband's startled face.

"I..." My eyes darted from him to the embarrassed couple over my shoulder and back. "It wasn't you?"

"Who?"

I buried my head in his shoulder and burst into tears.

He tried to console me, rocking me in his arms.

I slapped his chest.

"Ow, baby. What was that for?'

"For having the same hair as him!" I pointed at the other man and slapped him again. "And that's for being the same build."

I pulled him down for a languid kiss that left us both breathless. "And that was for not being him."

"Wow. I'm glad I'm not him, too." He squeezed my ass. "That's my cousin Garrett and his fiancé. They're passing through town. I invited them to dinner."


	2. Fan Fic Flash Fic 27: Pinkies

Writen for Fan Fic Flash Fic's week 27. You can see the prompt and other entries at fanficflashfic. blogspot. com. au [slash] 2013/08/week-27-fanficflashfic. html. Special thanks to GeekChic12 who encouraged me to try again. ;)

**word count: 148**

* * *

If I don't move, he can't either.

As long as I hold on, he's still here.

I'll hold on forever.

I'll hold on and his parents won't make him get in that car.

They won't drive him three thousand miles away and put him in another school.

They won't have to keep their promise that we can chat and skpe.

They won't have to bargain with spring break trips and summer visits.

If I hold on, we'll still be here, together.

We'll still touch.

We'll still steal kisses.

We'll still be able to hold each other.

"It's time to get in the car, son."

He nods. Unshed tears well in his eyes as his dad pulls him away.

The tips of his fingers slip through mine.

I can't watch and I can't turn away.

I can't keep up with the shrinking car in the distance.

I can't breathe.


	3. Sinful Sunday 42: Tease

This little flash was done for Rebecca Grace Allen's Sinful Sunday, week 42. The prompts (picture and a phrase) were chosen my the amazing GeekChic12, so how could I not flash her? See the prompts and other entries at: (dang it, I can't even trick FFn into doing it today. Maybe you could google "Rebecca Grace Allen Sinful Sunday week 42")

Word count: 200

* * *

"What about this one?"

I looked up at the sound of her voice. _Jesus Fucking Christ._ It was the third corset she'd tried on for my approval.

"Um, yeah. I like this one."

My dick had been hard since the moment she fluttered her pretty brown eyes, begging for my help, and pulled me into this little boutique I never noticed before. I'm not sure I would have ever guessed Pull My Strings was this kind of store.

"Are you sure?" She turned around, straddling my knees and showed me her deliciously bare ass. "Do you think there's enough material to hold onto here?" Her fingers brushed the flared leather above her hips.

"Let me see." I slipped my thumbs under the material and tugged.

She giggled, catching her balance on my knees.

"What about like this?" She turned around, restraddling my legs and bending toward me. "Do my boobs look good like this?"

"Fucking amazing."

My hands wrapped around her thighs, fingers itching to tease her center.

She leaned closer, her warm breath in my ear. "Thank you." She kissed my cheek. "My husband is going to love it," she said, jumping up and bouncing back to dressing room.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Sinful Sunday 43: Ragtime Girl

Another little flash for Sinful Sunday. The word prompt was "Ragtime girl" and the picture was a lovely black and white of a woman with her hands in her panties. I blushed. ;) To see the prompts and other awesome entries, google "Rebecca Grace Allen Sinful Sunday week 43"

Word count: 200

* * *

"If want to sit there and watch me diddle myself, it's copasetic. But you know, I'm a ragtime girl, and I got bills like everybody else. It'll cost you a fin, same as nookie."

The quiet man nods his head, twirling his fedora in his hands, trying to hide his horny stick.

I sit on the table next to him, swiveling his chair so he's eyelevel with the Promised Land.

He's bluenose, for sure. Uppity on the outside, dirty little pervert inside. They like to be teased so they can hold on to their morals by not touching.

I drag my fingers from shoulder to shoulder, opening the silky robe wider. The backs of my fingers follow the slope of my breast, arching as I squeeze my nipple, barely hidden by my open peignoir. He adjusts himself.

I use my foot to nudge his grip from the arm of the chair and rest it there while I trace imaginary shapes on the triangle above my center.

His eyes widen as I spread myself more.

He squirms when I dip into my knickers.

The wet sounds from my plunging fingers is all it takes for him to bolt for the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
